


Being A Reaper

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: GOT7 Gaurdian Angel AU [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Fantasy, Friendship, Implied Romance, M/M, THE DEATH IS IN THE PAST, and reapers, drowning and death are mention but arent' actively happening, jinyoung is barely there, let them be 'friends', still put the warning just in case, they've both been dead a while, welcome aboard the angst train, yugyeom reflecting on not remembering being human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Kim Yugyeom died at age 18, only a few months after his best friend. Yugyeom cries at his own memorial for someone he used to be that he doesn’t even know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in june of 2016
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/146480864855/

Unlike angels and demons, when a human dies and becomes a reaper, there is no chance for them to remember their human life. Stripped of their human memories all they’ll remember is their name and vague ideas of the fact that they were once human. Slowly they’ll regain a personality, but never their memories.

Yuygeom thinks this is unfair.

Yugyeom also knows he only died a few months before he realizes- or is told- all of this. So when he is supposed to be working he sneaks off to find information about the late Kim Yugyeom.

Kim Yugyeom was a good student before he died. Kim Yugyeom’s grades had been dropping after the passing of his best friend. Kim Yugyeoms’ family visits his memorial weekly for the first few months after Yugyeom dies. Kim Yugyeom drowned after hitting his head in his own home. Kim Yugyeom had applied to the preforming arts school he and his best friend had promised to apply to before either of them died. 

Kim Yugyeom died at age 18 only a few months after his best friend.

Yugyeom cries at his own memorial for someone he used to be that he doesn’t even know. Yugyeom wonders what happened to Kim Yugyeom’s friend? Now that he knows what happens after someone dies- that they are either reborn or become an angel, demon, or reaper- he wonders which happened to the person he’ll never know that _Kim Yugyeom_ did.

“Hey,” Yugyeom addresses another reaper- the one who taught him and the one he trusts the most. “Do you think you could do something for me?”

“Depends on what.”

“Can you find out who a dead person used to be friends with?”

“One late Kim Yugyeom?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll see what I can find.”

 

_“He wouldn’t have taken his own life.”_ Kim Yugyeom is quoted saying when asked about his best friends passing. Yugyeom wonders if he was right.

Kunpimook Bhuwakul.

Kim Yugyeom was friends with a foreign exchange student named Kunpimook who passed away a few months before Kim Yugyeom himself. The name should sound familiar, but it doesn’t. Foreign on his tongue, and he needs to hear it multiple times before he can say it properly.

When the demon- Jinyoung- kills one of his assigned targets and strikes up conversation with Yugyeom, that he finds out what happened.

“That was sloppy,” Yugyeom mutters, mostly to himself, at the job Jinyoung had done leading the human to their death.

“I’ve been busy training a demon who was ‘born’.” Jinyoung sighs, running a hand through his hair. Yugyeom knows what that means. Demons being born- angels too- just means that they get the reaper treatment. They’ll never remember being human. Yugyeom feels empathetic towards the demon.

“Not at your top game?”

“He’s spent more time teaching me to say his name than I have teaching him to use his powers.”

“That must be _so_ hard for you,” Yugyeom laughs and Jinyoung glares, smacking him. “Do you know how at least?”

“I sure hope so.” Jinyoung follows Yugyeom when the other makes his way towards the human soul freaking out about their own death.

“Yeah?”

“Kunpimook.” Yugyeom freezes, halfway to reaching for the soul. Jinyoung grabs the souls arm while Yugyeom recovers. “But he lets me get away with just calling him _Bambam_. Hey, I’ll take this guy and report him, be right back.”

When Jinyoung disappears Yugyeom has to still his shaking hands. Though the dead don’t technically need to breath Yugyeom takes deep breaths and feels better. _It’s laughable,_ Yugyeom thinks, _completely, horribly, laughable._

They both forgot being human. If Yugyeom hadn’t looked into his own past he might have never known. Two humans that were best friends were now a reaper and a demon that didn’t know anything about each other.

_What cruel higher being thought that was okay?_

Jinyoung returns with the soul and Yugyeom doesn’t say anything else before taking the soul and leaving. They don’t talk about Kunpimook later, and Yugyeom wonders if it would be strange to ask about someone you don’t know.

It’s years later- decades actually- when Jinyoung starts having trouble with a guardian angel keeping from dealing with his targets. So when he get’s a chance to get one without that worry, he makes sure Yugyeom shows up. Yugyeom was going to be around either way.

“Jinyoung.” Two people jump at Yugyeom’s voice. One is Jinyoung, one is another demon that he doesn’t have to remember to realize is Kunpimook. “Go report this one so I can take him.”

“Right,” Jinyoung motions the spirit Yugyeom had dragged along towards him. “Come on human.”

“What? Am I dead?!”

“No shit,” Kunpimook rolls his eyes. Yugyeom wonders if the years between death and now have made him disinterested in calming human souls. “Just grab him it’ll take less time.”

“Right,” Jinyoung sighed the word, grabbing the spirit by the arm, and walking a few feet away before disappearing.

“No spirits for you?” Yugyeom can’t help but ask, facing Kunpimook. He looks so young. They _both_ look so young.

“No,” Kupimook mutters, a pout forming on his face.

“Your record must be shit.” Yugyeom can’t help but comment. “Want me to let you report one you didn’t mess with?”

He’s technically not supposed to, but the other doesn’t need to know that.

“Isn’t that against the angels rules?”

“Neutral party,” Yugyeom says, shrugging. “I don’t need their permission to do anything, technically.”

“I’m good, I think my next plan will go great.” Kunpimook sounds genuinely confident with the statement.

“Good luck then, Bambam.”

“Hey,” Kunpimook frowns at him and Yugyeom realizes a second late that he only knows the name from other people. “Name. That’s unfair.”

“Fairness a thing with demons? Yugyeom.”

“Not really,” Kunpimook shrugs, “But I was trained by Jinyoung and you’ve met him.”

“True.”

The conversation moves onto Kunpimook’s target who’s been escaping him despite not being guarded. Yugyeom can’t help but feel a bit bad for the other, his record really would be in trouble at that rate, and that could have Kunpimook cast back into the human world. Stripped of powers and without an identity.

Once Jinyoung returns Yugyeom takes the soul- after mentioning the angel Jinyoung was having problems with having arrived across the street- and makes to leave. Then he hesitates, for just a second.

“I’m off then, Good luck with your plans, Kunpimook.” Yugyeom takes off with the spirit before he can hear the response.

After that Yugyeom sees more of Kunpimook. If its luck or not Yugyeom doesn’t really care. When Kunpimook starts to genuinely worry that he’s going to be cast out- fired- because he can’t kill his target or anyone else, Yugyeom causes a car to crash and kills a few people without telling anyone and let’s Kunpimook believe it’s human error that he’s taking advantage of. 

When Jinyoung comes to him saying that Kunpimook found out something he wasn’t supposed to, Yugyeom finds the other to see if he was alright.

“A human knew me.” Kunpimook sighs, leans his head back against the wall behind him.

“You haven’t been a demon long,” Yugyeom says. It’s possible for living humans to know him. Yugyeom knows they do. It’s only been as long as Yugyeom has been a reaper, they both know. Though their understandings of it are different. “You were human once.”

“I don’t remember,” Kunpimook’s words come out under his breath as he presses his hands flat against the wall and opens his eyes. “I have no idea who she was.”

“You _were_ ‘born’ a demon.” Yugyeom doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what Kunpimook _wants_ him to say.

“Reapers don’t either. Remember being human, I mean.” Yugyeom nods even though Kunpimook isn’t looking at him.

“We don’t.” The confirmation isn’t needed, they both know.

“I’ve only been a demon twenty years,” Kunpimook starts, finally facing Yugyeom. Yugyeom wonders if his expression shows how much more he knows than he should. “I’ve been a demon longer than I was human. You’d think I’d be okay with not know by now.”

“I’m not.” Yugyeom knows what Kunpimook will get from that. He’s not okay with not knowing about himself. That’s true, too, but not what he means. Yugyeom isn’t okay with Kunpimook not knowing. At least not knowing as much as him.

“You too, huh?” It’s not really a question. More like a realization. Yugyeom wonders if it’s a bad time to say more.

Kunpimook talks about having finally killed his last target, complains about the state of his record, promises them both he’ll kill his next one faster. Yugyeom jokes about that being something new and Kunpimook points out that this is the first time he’s seen Yugyeoms face fully. Being that Yugyeom couldn’t show his skin to the sun- a curse of being a reaper- the night sky is the only place he doesn’t hide under his hood.

They don’t talk about being human again that night.

 

“Hey, Bambam,” Yugyeom starts, a few weeks later. “Have you ever been to your memorial?”

“No?”

“Do you know where it is?” There’s a pause, Yugyeom doesn’t face Kunpimook.

“I don’t.”

“Huh,” Yugyeom mutters. “I see.”

“Why’s that?”

“When I first ‘woke up’ I thought it was unfair I didn’t get to know who I was, so I did a bunch of research.”

“Found out about yourself?”

“Found out about _Kim Yugyeom._ ” Yugyeom faces Kunpimook, expression serious.

“What’d you find out?”

“I drowned. I was a good student. I applied to a performing arts school. My best friend died a few months before I did. My grades were falling. My best friend was a foreign exchange student.” Yugyeom considers not saying anything further.

“Yeah?”

“His name was _Kunpimook Bhuwakul._ ” Yugyeom turns away from Kunpimook, shrugs, and starts walking forward while Kupimook processes that. “Want to see his memorial?”

“Yugyeom.” His voice is soft but Yugyeom keeps walking. Unsure how to face Kunpimook after saying that, Yugyeom decides just not to. “Yugyeom!”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not joking?” Kunpimook takes rushed steps to slide into place in front of Yugyeom. “You’re not joking, right?”

“I’m not.”

“You know where it is?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go.”

So they walk. Make their way to the resting place of the late Kunpimook Bhuwakul. See the picture of a face that looks all too similar to Kunpimooks. Because it _is_ his face. The years haven’t changed anything. They’re silent until Kunpimook faces Yugyeom with a determined look.

“Where’s the resting place of Kim Yugyeom?” Yugyeom laughs, and leads Kunpimook to Yugyeom’s memorial. “I wonder…”

“What’s that?”

“I wonder if we were the same back then. If we talked to same, were friends in the same way. If our morals were the same?”

“I don’t know. I… wish I knew,” Yugyeom admits.

“You applied to a performing arts school.”

“From what I heard, we were both going to.”

“You drowned.”

“Hit my head and drowned in my own home.”

“Has it been too many years for me to find out about myself? To find out who _Kunpimook Bhuwakul_ was?”

“I don’t know, Bambam. You can try.”

“Yeah.”

“I could help.”

“Thanks.”

There isn’t much more to say. Not at that moment, anyway. 

Yugyeom wonders if the human Kim Yugyeom would have told Kunpimook. Maybe he would have done so sooner. Maybe not at all. But the _reaper_ Kim Yugyeom did. The reaper Kim Yugyeom couldn’t keep pretending he didn’t know there was a history between them even if neither of them could remember it, never would.

“Hey,” Yugyeom speaks to another reaper, one that he’s known as long as he’s been one himself. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Depends.”

“Can you see if you can find out anything about someone who’s been dead a while?”

“Who?”

“Kunpimook Bhuwakul.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
